


你是不是有一点甜

by June_Midsummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Midsummer/pseuds/June_Midsummer
Summary: “你是不是有一点甜啊？”“甜的话，亲亲我好不好？”





	你是不是有一点甜

·1  
“唔，烧仙草中杯，无糖去红豆花生，做热一点，谢谢。”邱秋抿了抿嘴，非常含蓄地笑出一个酒窝，躲在金色细边大镜框后的眼睛却是躲躲闪闪地垂下来，耳根泛起了可疑的红晕。  
“……你很鸡婆诶。”同行的男生“啧啧”两声，嫌弃极了他的精致。  
“喝奶茶要有追求！追求！你懂不懂！”邱秋恼羞成怒地用手肘捅了捅自己的同伴。  
“行行行，全世界你最精致！”男生翻了一个白眼。  
“烧仙草中杯，去糖，去花生红豆，热饮？”站在前台戴着口罩的小哥个子很高，语气温和，露出的一双眼睛微微弯起，“一共是25块钱，支付宝还是微信？”  
“微信，谢谢。”  
·2  
“27号，您的奶茶好了，”前台小哥动作利落，“请问是现在喝吗？”  
邱秋连忙上前，“啊，对。”  
“好的。”小哥替他把吸管插上，“欢迎下次光临。”  
邱秋回以傻傻一笑，拿着饮料就走，连朋友还在等吸管扎进去都不知道。  
“喂！肥啾！你等等！”同伴急忙叫住恍恍惚惚的邱秋，“你等等我啊！”  
听到“肥啾”这个称呼的邱秋立刻回过神，转过身去脸都鼓成河豚，“再叫我肥啾我就地把你煮成毛血旺！”  
“噗。”前台小哥不禁笑出声来。  
·3  
……邱秋沮丧地咬着吸管。  
就……很丢人。  
他就是醉翁之意不在酒怎么了嘛！他就是喜欢前台小哥怎么了嘛！他他他，他为爱发胖又怎么了嘛！  
对！都怪非要跟着过来买奶茶的猪队友！猪队友还在那里一无所知大谈特谈不知道什么鬼哦！  
邱秋用力嗦着奶茶，心情郁闷。  
他决定之后上课，如果猪队友被点到名，他死都不会告诉他正确答案是啥。  
·4  
为什么喜欢小哥？  
邱秋如果听到你这样问，肯定会腹诽你啦——哪个笨蛋会不喜欢小哥哦。  
小哥大名青铜，为人低调朴实，实际上在专业里是个王者。大二就开始跟着导师做大项目，发表了好些含金量高的论文。  
邱秋一入学就积极跑实验室给导师洗试管刷眼熟，经常出入青铜师兄他们的实验组，挡不住青铜师兄的人品光芒和颜值加成，邱秋这颗小0蛋就把自己团吧团吧成了青铜师兄的小迷弟。  
为什么在校内奶茶店打工……可能就是为了体验生活？  
嘛，反正王者的世界，肥啾不懂。  
肥啾一脸忧伤，在床上把自己摊成一坨不明物体。  
·5  
总之现有条件就是，师兄在奶茶店里。  
他就每天一杯奶茶啊——他试过两杯，结果被腻到吐了。  
也不能太刻意对吧，就只能从点单下手。  
一开始是“薯圆奶茶不要薯圆三分糖做热一点”。  
青铜当时就懵了，“啊？”  
“薯圆奶茶不要薯圆，三分糖，做热一点。”邱秋再重复一遍。  
“不要薯圆？”  
“嗯。”  
“好的，一共是9块钱。”  
……总之就是做作肥啾，在线点单。  
·6  
喝了一段时间就腻了。  
就换成“鸳鸯奶茶，无糖多加奶。”  
“不会不甜吗？”  
“不会啦，”接过师兄递过来的奶茶，邱秋喝了一口，“……唔，不够牛奶。”  
青铜拿来了全脂牛奶给他倒了些，邱秋说不够，干脆地接过师兄手里的全脂牛奶往奶茶里倒，内心暗自窃喜“靠我碰到师兄的手了啊啊啊啊啊！”  
看到邱秋一系列操作的青铜没忍住说了句“会胖哦。”  
陶醉在幸福里的邱秋一瞬间被现实的重锤打得手抖了抖，全脂牛奶一下子就失了分寸般倾泻下来。  
邱秋微笑着把牛奶还给师兄，内心却在滴血。  
那杯鸳鸯还是给邱秋喝完了。  
腻得他现在看到鸳鸯奶茶就想吐。  
·7  
然后就是现在的“中杯烧仙草，无糖去红豆花生，做热一点”。  
多么清新脱俗又独特的品味！  
……anyway，反正邱秋这连着一个月喝下来，感情毫无进展，体重突飞猛进，荷包空空瘪瘪，那叫一个受伤严重。  
好吧，也不是完全没有进展，比如他一进店门青铜师兄就会问他是不是烧仙草，比如青铜师兄上次听到他的绰号是肥啾的时候笑了一下……就是商业关系，别洗了。  
神色忧伤的肥啾摸着自己小肚腩的五花肉，嗦了一口奶茶——嗨！天助我也！口感不对！奶茶里加糖了！  
于是邱秋兴高采烈重新蹦回奶茶店，“你们奶茶给我做错了！做成全糖了！”  
“啊，不好意思，我们立刻给你重做一份。”青铜看着他，眼角弯出了舒展的一道桥。  
·8  
师兄肯定是变笨了。  
因为最近这几天，要不奶茶里放了红豆，要不奶茶里加了糖，要不就做成了冰的。  
邱秋很害怕青铜会被店长骂，只好点单的时候拼命提醒，“烧仙草中杯，中杯！”  
“嗯。”  
“不要糖！去糖！”  
“好。”  
“不要红豆花生！不要红豆花生！”  
“ok。”  
“热的！热的！”  
“收到。”  
可是还是会做错。  
邱秋急得没差跳进收银台一个一个按钮监督师兄戳，但是就是没想到要换个点单。  
·9  
“对不起啊，”师兄有些抱歉，“总是做错你的饮品……是我太粗心了……”  
“才没有！青铜师兄你很厉害的好不好！”邱秋想都不想就脱口而出，后知后觉发现自己马甲暴露，“额……”  
“恩？你怎么知道我的名字？”  
“就……我经常在你们实验室洗试管啦……师兄你是我……”差点说岔的邱秋连忙拍了拍自己狗头，“我的榜样！对！榜样！”  
“榜样啊……”师兄的语气莫测，“我总是做错你的饮品，要不我请你吃顿饭吧。”  
“诶？不用啦。”下意识拒绝的邱秋话一说出口就后悔了——靠！这是约会啊！你拒绝个屁啊笨蛋！  
“嗐，别和我客气啦，你还帮我们实验室刷了那么多试管，请你吃个饭不过分吧。”  
·10  
不过分！当然不过分！  
吃吃吃！你说吃啥就吃啥！  
师兄幽默风趣，非常健谈。  
肥啾觉得非常ok，ok到有点恍惚，ok到居然觉得饭堂的豆花还有点好吃，ok到师兄说要约自己去操场走两圈都感觉自己要缺氧了，ok到自己在便利店买了啤酒都没留意，ok到怼了一罐啤酒喝醉了自己都不知道。  
“邱秋，你决定好选哪个方向了没……”青铜在前面走着，却发现邱秋没有跟上来，他转过头去，发现邱秋站在原地看着自己的影子。  
“师……嗝，师兄……我是不是……嗝……很胖啊。”邱秋歪着头，俏皮又困惑。  
种满学校的桂花树正是开花的季节，迷人的香气流动在节奏和缓的昏黄路灯下。  
邱秋真真像极了站在累累花枝的一只初生的小麻雀，懵懵懂懂地用小小的喙试探着秋天的信号，却不自知他早已被月色与花香包围。  
·11  
青铜生起了几分调皮的心思。  
“是胖了那么一点。”他故作正经地回答。  
“可是……我没有办法啊……”邱秋委屈极了。  
“有的呀。你可以从戒奶茶开始，”青铜笑着说，“你一个月天天来喝奶茶，不胖才怪嘞。”  
“可是，可是，可是……”邱秋蹲下身，都快哭出来了，“如果我不喝奶茶，我就见不到你了啊……”  
“为什么你要见到我？”青铜也蹲下身摸摸他的头。  
“因为你在实验室！总是！嗝！看着仪器！我都偷看你那么多回！你就不能偷看我一回吗！”邱秋咬着手，“你太坏了！”  
“可是我为什么要偷看你呢？”  
“因为我好看啊！嗝！”邱秋理所当然，“我这么好看！你为什么就不能看我一下呢！”  
·12  
青铜哭笑不得，“那你为什么偷看我呢？”  
“你好看啊！”  
“为什么你会觉得我好看呢？”  
“我喜欢你啊！”邱秋理直气壮，“我超喜欢你！超级超级喜欢你！”  
“那你买了那么多次奶茶，来了实验室那么多次，为什么就不会主动和我打个招呼呢。”  
“……”邱秋一屁股坐在地上就哭了起来，“你欺负人！呜……嗝！”  
这只小麻雀实在是过分可爱了。青铜捧起他的脸，“你怎么知道我没有偷看你呢？”  
“我就是知道！就是知道！”邱秋耍赖。  
“说好了偷看，哪里那么容易被你发现哦。”青铜笑着揉了揉邱秋的头。  
“对哦。”邱秋懵懵懂懂地点了点头。  
“那啾啾可以原谅我了吗？”青铜问。  
不是邱秋，是啾啾诶。  
“……好吧。”邱秋被迷得晕晕乎乎，勉强答应。  
·13  
……所以昨晚就是，酒后出柜告白一条龙？！  
回忆到昨天发生的事的邱秋面无表情，心如死灰，以头抢地，只想给昨天飘了的自己一巴掌。  
别提奶茶店了，实验室都不敢去了，相熟的教授看到自己都会问“怎么小帮手不来了？”  
叮咚，您的小帮手由于饮酒事故宕机中。  
“我……我……”  
“邱秋？”青铜从远处走来，“怎么现在才来啊。快来实验室帮忙啊。”  
叮咚，您的小帮手由于出柜与暗恋变明恋事故，彻底报废。  
“青铜，你和邱秋很熟？”教授饶有兴致，“我还想说你要不带带这个师弟做你的实验呢，他还蛮机灵的，学东西也很快。”  
“我们关系很好。”青铜笑着说，“教授我们先走啦。”  
邱秋神游天外，被拖走到实验室都感觉飘向云端。  
·14  
等等……师兄说，“我们关系很好”，那是不是表示……我还有生还机会？  
邱秋后知后觉。他茫茫地看着青铜，像是看着一杯口感正正好的奶茶。  
青铜平静地把他带到实验室。  
平静地带上门。  
平静地把邱秋压在门板上。  
平静地亲了他。  
……平静地亲了他！亲了他！了他！他！  
啊啊啊啊啊啊！邱秋炸了，这这这什么神展开啊！  
师兄的声音还有点委屈，“啾啾为什么不来找我了呢？”  
不是邱秋！不是师弟！是啾啾！  
幸福晕了啊！  
邱秋内心仿佛经历了十号风球，表面仍然稳得一批，“你说我胖，我减肥啊。”  
“啾啾不胖。”青铜一手扶着邱秋的背，一手托着邱秋的屁股，轻松把邱秋举起放到桌子上，“你看。啾啾不胖。”  
·15  
“……所以……师兄……”邱秋低着头，“你是喜欢我？”  
“你怎么现在还问这种问题呢。”青铜扶额苦笑。  
“你又没有告诉我！”气呼呼的小麻雀啄了青铜的颈侧一下，“你你你你你霸王硬上弓！”  
“我说了的啊。”青铜讶异。  
“没有！”  
“……”预料到小家伙关键时刻断片的青铜叹了口气，他只好托着邱秋的背，凑到小麻雀的耳畔，缓慢又温柔，一字一句地说，“我喜欢你啊。我们在一起好不好。”  
……邱秋脑海绚烂的花一下子开得灿烂，他就像突然掉进花蜜般，被黏黏甜甜的爱意严丝密缝地包裹着。简直像不抱期望的彩票中了头奖一般快乐。  
舔了舔嘴，再舔了舔嘴，邱秋傻里傻气地笑了，“师，师兄……好……好甜哦……”  
“恩？”  
“师兄……你是不是有一点甜哦。”邱秋咂吧嘴。  
“……”青铜还是头一次被人说甜，他沉默了片刻，“那啾啾要和我在一起吗。”  
好呀好呀好呀好呀好呀好呀！心里这样想着，嘴上还是要矜持的。邱秋撅起嘴巴，“亲亲。亲了就答应你。”  
青铜失笑，缱绻一吻，印在了邱秋的嘴角。  
  
~小剧场~  
小肥啾不知道的是，青铜师兄深藏不露，早就盯上了这只爱偷窥的小麻雀。  
小肥啾还不知道的是，青铜师兄就是故意点错单的。  
小肥啾更不知道，青铜师兄就是因为小肥啾说喜欢奶茶才默默把校内奶茶店盘下来。  
……嘛，小肥啾一定知道一件事——青铜师兄，超级超级喜欢自己。


End file.
